Never Mix Passion and Family
by PrincessTristen15
Summary: Despite her mother's wishes, Jordana Xavier joins TNA. When she catches the eye of her idol, her mother will do anything to destroy her... even expose her own dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TNA characters. They are either owned by TNA, or by the athletes themselves. Please don't sue me. BCW (Border City Wrestling), and Gateway Championship Wrestling are real companies. I don't own them either, but go check them out! - Tristen Marlow_**

Jordana Xavier sat in Larry Zybysco's office, and signed her soul to TNA. Despite her mother's wishes to stay away from wrestling, she had to follow her dream.

"Welcome to TNA, Jordana. I know you'll be happy here." He shook her hand.

"Thank you, Larry. I know I will be, too."

"You can go out to the ring and introduce yourself now. We won't debut you until we can find a storyline. That should be about a week from now. Sound good?"

"Peachy. Thanks for everything." She walked out of the office, walking toward the ring. She saw a few guys working out in the ring. Slowly, she walked over there. "Hello."

"Hi there!" Traci Brooks said to her. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"We did some shows in BCW together. I'm Jordana Xavier." She held her hand out.

"It's nice to see you again. What brings you to TNA?"

"I'm contracted. Just signed on today." Saying that brought a smile to both faces.

"Awesome! I'm glad they're bringing in some real athletes. Some of these girls can't go like us."

"So I've seen." They laughed as they walked toward the ring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was watching them from the rafters, and liking what he saw. Sure she was pretty, but he was really looking forward to getting into her mind. "I wonder how she ticks..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you guys, meet Jordana Xavier. She's the new Knockout. Jordana, this is Chris Harris and James Storm, better knows as-"

"AMW. It's a pleasure." She shook Chris' hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I've seen some of your stuff from Gateway Championship Wrestling. It's nice." He told her. She blushed at the name of GCW.

"Ah, yes. Those were the good old days." She went to shake James' hand, when he stepped back.

"You've got to be kidding me. You? A Knockout? That's funny." She was appalled.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Just look at yourself." She looked down. She was wearing black Gothic pants, one of her old indy shirts (which was black), black boots, and a black vinyl coat. "Goths don't do well in wrestling."

"Damn it, James. Shut up." Traci said, sticking up for Jordana. Meanwhile, the mystery man was still up in the rafters, watching the situation unfold.

"It's okay, Traci. You know, it's sad to see such a close-minded ass clown with gold around his waist. You may be one of the greatest wrestlers in the world, but no one will work with you if you couldn't give a shit about anyone else. No one likes a selfish fucker." Jordana looked James right in the eye. Chris and Traci looked at each other, then at these two warriors. James towered over Jordana, but her heart made up for it. All of a sudden, he pushes her. She kicked him in the gut and delivered an Evenflow DDT, Raven's finishing maneuver.

The man in the rafters just smiled... "Ah, this gets better and better."


	2. Chapter 2

Jordana ran out of the ring and looked for somewhere to go. She was always much of a loner, even though people liked her. No one knew the real Jordana, and she preferred it that way. She ran up to the rafters, hoping that no one would find her... she sat down in the dark.

"So, you're a Raven fan, huh?" The man told her. Jordana couldn't see him all that well, because the light wasn't on his face. All she had was an outline.

"Have you been watching me?" She asked.

"So? Most action I've seen all day." He chuckled, in a sinister way.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said, in a cynical tone."To answer your question, yes I am. I loved his stuff from ECW. It made me want to be a wrestler." She just smiled at the thought of Raven.

"Well, if he's your role model, I'd like to see what kind of person you are." He sat down next to her, staring right at her.

"You first. Who are you?" He moved closer to her, letting his face be seen. "Wow... it's you... Raven."

"I have to admit, you pulled off the Raven Effect well." She blushed. Hearing her hero tell her that sent shivers down her spine.

"I call it the Evenflow. I'm a product of ECW, remember?" They both smiled.

"Yeah... I miss the good old days. So, kid. Tell me something about yourself." He straddled the bench in front of her, while she turned to face him.

"Well, name's Jordana Xavier. A.K.A. the Arian Warrior. I started out in GCW, then made my way up the ladder, and now I'm here. Against my mother's wishes."

"Rebellion can be the sweetest release." She looked into his eyes.

"So true. It's not like my mother and I got along well in the first place. She hates me, even though I never did anything to her. I just wanted to get into wrestling. That's all. She thinks I should be more of a lady, instead of a 'female who hates the world' type of girl. If I wanted to watch wrestling, I would have to go to my cousin's house. I practically lived there, just to get away." She turned away. "I'm sorry for rambling. You probably don't want to hear this."

"Actually, I find it fascinating. You remind me of myself." Raven lifted her chin with his finger, so she would be facing him. She smiled coyly.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" He chuckled, looking into the young girl's eyes.

"It means that you and I are one in the same. If there's anyone I can relate to, it'd be you."

"Coming from you, that means the world." Raven could see that this girl was falling for him, but he didn't stop it. He took pride in the fact that he could lure someone so easily. Jordana was special, and he knew it. "You know," she told him, "I was thinking about getting a Raven tattoo."

His eyes grew wide. "Really?" She nodded. He stood up. "I wouldn't want you to bear such torture on my behalf." He chuckled again, as he looked at the ring.

"You're a torture worth bearing." He turned and looked at her, in disbelief. Sitting down in front of her, he took her face into his hands.

"Say that again." He just couldn't believe what he heard.

"Raven, you are a torture worth bearing. I would wear you with pride." She had that look, the look that told Raven a life's story in one second. She had been hated, just like him. The people she wanted respect from most, her parents, always put her down... just like his parents had done. Jordana was so much like him, it was scary. She was a daredevil, a true warrior... just like him.

Raven couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. He pulled her in close and kissed her. She responded quickly and wrapped her arms around him. The passion was there, no denying that. It felt like they were "two lost souls, swimming in a fish bowl". Then as he held her, that chorus of the song by Pink Floyd "Wish You Were Here" started to come out of his mouth.

"How did you know?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief. _How could he know that?_

"I know you. I'm inside your mind. You're in mine. We're one, Jordana. We're one." She threw logic out the window a long time ago, and followed her heart. She knew it wouldn't let her down. It led her to Raven. Her idol became her lover, and she found herself the luckiest woman in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jordana? Where are you?" Chris Harris had been looking for her, along with Traci.

"Find her yet?" Traci managed to say as she was out of breath.

"No. I swear, James is going to get his ass beat. I can't believe he tried to pick a fight with her."

"Well, thank goodness Jordana can handle herself. She's taken on guys twice her size, and won. I'm sure she can whip James anytime she wants."

"Yeah, but I hope it never comes to that. Let's go check the rafters. I have a feeling she might be there." Traci gave him a puzzled look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Goths like rafters... Raven's always up there. Maybe he's seen her."

When they got up to the rafters, Traci noticed some movement. "Look!" Chris moved next to her. Jordana and Raven were making out on the bleachers.

"Hey, check this out." He cupped his hands together and yelled. "Yo, Raven!"Raven's eyes shot toward the yell, like a deer in headlights. His quick movement caused Jordana to lose her balance and fall off of the bleacher.

"Damn it, Harris!" Raven screamed as he helped Jordana up.

"There you are, Jordana! We've been looking for you!" Traci yelled across the bleachers.

"Don't you have something better to do?" They all couldn't help but laugh. Jordana and Raven walked over to them. "So, you're looking for little ol' me? Why?"

"For one, we want to apologize on behalf of The Asshole James Storm." Chris said.

"He'll get what's coming to him. Don't worry. I don't blame you guys."

"Two, Larry wants to talk to you about your debut. Maybe we can get your boyfriend here involved." Traci said, pointing to Raven, who was holding onto Jordana. He just smiled.

_Boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that..._

"Let's go see what Larry Z wants." Jordana said as all four of them went to Larry's office. When Larry saw Raven with them, he smiled coyly.

"Jordana, Raven, please sit down." Chris and Traci left, after telling Raven and Jordana to meet them after the meeting. "Well, I'm glad you two managed to find each other. You're the people I want to see." Just then, Cassidy Riley (his current storyline was as a Raven follower) entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Larry?" He said upon entering.

"Ah, Cassidy. Come on in." He took a seat next to Raven, who shook his hand. "Cassidy Riley, meet Jordana Xavier, our newest Knockout." He reached across Raven, and shook her hand.

"She's also my girlfriend in reality." Raven had the hugest smile, as Jordana gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good!" Larry exclaimed. "That'll make your storyline easier. Here, let me explain. Raven, you'll bring in Jordana, your girlfriend in storyline as well. Cassidy will get jealous over all the attention you give her, and he'll start a feud with Jordana. Eventually, I'll come in as Cassidy's manager, or 'ally' if you will, and it'll be myself and Cassidy vs. Jordana and Raven. Sound good?"

"I like it. Will I actually have legit matches here?" Jordana asked Larry. "The last thing I want is to do is give up being the Arian Warrior and be a bimbo valet instead.."

"Well, we don't have much of a Women's wrestling division, unfortunately, but I know that you wrestle men as well, so we'll have you doing that. Maybe a match with Traci every now and then, just to keep the guys happy."

"I like the sound of that..." Raven said as he pulled Jordana close and gave her a kiss.

"I bet." Cassidy chimed in. "Who wouldn't?"

"Okay boys, calm down." Larry said. "Jordana, you'll have to go to Lana, our costume mistress, and get fitted for some new outfits. Try to do that sometime this week. Besides that, everything's good. Thanks for coming, you three. Have a good day." They all thanked Larry and left the office.

"I'm looking forward to working this storyline." Raven said, hugging his lady in black.

"Same here." Jordana kissed him hard on the lips.

"Guys, the PDA is a little excessive, don't you think?" Cassidy piped up.

"We just hooked up. Let us enjoy this." Jordana knew Raven could read her mind. She was thinking about whisking him away to his hotel room for a night of wild passion and soul searching.

"Not now, honey. We have to meet Chris and Traci, remember?"

She paused before replying: "Party pooper."

"Are you guys going out tonight?" Cassidy asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Maybe. Wanna come along if we do?" Raven asked.

"I guess." Said in a jokingly mundane manner, Cassidy smiled.Everyone laughed and giggled.

"We're going to meet Traci and Chris by the ring. Come along?" Jordana inquired.

"In a while. I have to get changed. Meet you there." With that, Cassidy left their company and went into the locker room. Raven and Jordana continued on their way to the ring, and were welcomed by a hilarious sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Traci and her boyfriend, Petey Williams, were waiting out by the ring. "So, Traci, tell me about Jordana. She sounds like an awesome girl."

"She is. She can go the distance with anyone. She was in BCW for a while, remember?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I get distracted when you're around." Petey said, while kissing her neck.

"That's not a good excuse, you know... but I'll take it." Traci kissed him back, hard. Hands were running everywhere, and the passion couldn't be contained.

"Ahem..."

Their eyes were averted to Raven and Jordana standing there, giggling like kids. "Are we interrupting?" Raven managed to get out through the laughter. Traci and Petey let go of each other, and straightened out their clothes (which got a tad bit messed up during the groping).

"You know people can see you if you have sex here." Jordana mentioned.

"Please, honey." Traci quipped in a mock angry tone. "You were up in the rafters no more than an hour ago making out with him." She pointed to Raven with a wagging finger, as they all were trying not to crack up laughing.

"Well, if you'd have stayed down here, we'd still be up there right now." Raven said. His mental mistress Jordana just stared at him before coming down with a one liner:

"What makes you think you can go that long?"

Petey and Traci let out an "oooh..." in that all too familiar "she got you there" tone. Raven took one look at the smiling woman and just smirked.

"Smart ass."

"But you love me."

He turned to her and looked her right in the eyes. He didn't want to believe it , but it was a fact. She was right. He did love her. He had never really loved anyone before. Mostly his past girlfriends were all about sex and mind exploitation, nothing more. Jordana was different. He didn't want anyone to think that he let someone get to him so quickly, but there was no denying it. The big bad Raven, the loner since his life began, had finally fallen hard. He had fallen for Jordana Xavier.

Not like anyone would really know, though. "What makes you think I love you?" That was the smart ass reply to Jordana's smart ass reply.

"You don't have to say it, but I know." She then came close and whispered in his ear. "I'm in your mind, remember?"

"Ok, kids." Chris Harris said. "I hate to break up this touching moment, but if we don't leave soon, the bars will all be closed by the time we get there."

"Ok. Who's all going?" Petey asked.

"You, Traci, Jordana, Raven, Cassidy, Roode, Young, Devine, A-1, D'Amore... and me." Chris replied.

"Damn. Car pooling is in order." Traci piped up. "Who's riding with who?"

"I can fit five in my car." Raven said. "I can take me, my lady, Traci, Petey and Cassidy."

"Alright. I'll take the Canadians, then. Meet you all at the Turnbuckle. Later!" Chris left to round up the rowdy men from north of the border. Jordana was in for a treat as she piled in Raven's car, and along with her new set of friends, left for the club.


End file.
